1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a super-conductive coil comprising a coil conductor containing a carrier which essentially consists of a stabilizing material and in which a main duct is arranged in which at least one super-conductor wire or one super-conductor cable is attached with a joining material, and a coil produced in accordance with this method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The production of high-intensity magnetic fields with field strengths of over 100 tesla, by electromagnetic coils of super-conductive material is of great importance and is used for example in fusion engineering.
From Swiss Pat. No. 594,961 a super-conductor is known which consists step-by-step of single conductors and at least two cabling stages of the part-cables. An end cable consisting of part-cables is embedded into a copper section conductor open on one side or consisting of two parts, and sealed with solder. In the copper section conductor a cooling channel is arranged through which helium flows.
For producing super-conductors suited for very high electric currents the super-conductive material used is an intermetallic A 15 compound, for example Nb.sub.3 Sn, V.sub.3 Ga or V.sub.3 Si. These materials have the disadvantage, however, of being very brittle after a reaction annealing, producing the A15 bonding, has been completed and can be bent and stretched only by small amounts if the super-conductive properties thereof are not to be impaired.